User blog:J8B/J8B's Virtual Bébête, Work in progress
Hi, it's J8B, I'm working on a project called "Virtual Bébête" for Petit Computer. The principle of the game is a sort of a virtual pet/sim's life, so it will be very long to finish. A lot of mini games are planned to win money or study or find love... There are 9 places to visit that have each 4 rooms. For the moment, i made all the moves in the different places, you can pee, take a bath, play two card's games at home(one of them is poker), you can go to the casino and play a sort of craps, roulette and poker(same at home) and bet money. Actually, i work on the first job of the casino, which consists of interrogating 3 suspects to find the one who cheated at the games. For fun, i draw this cover: For screenshoots: click here Official page (in French): Click here March 2017 news: After making the first job of the casino, i made a horses's race at the Stadium where you can buy some informations and cheat to make a horse stronger or weaker (under certain conditions). Just to show you all of this, i release the first demo of Virtual Bébête (French and English), you have limited actions to do, observable at the bottom left of the upper screen. Here are the QR codes : _The Demo_B1 of Virtual Bébête QRcode01 QRcode02 _The sprites SP QRcode03 _The sprites BG QRcode04 _The screens SCR QRcode05 _The GRP of the map QRcode06 April 2017 news: After this first Demo, i made a combat of bébête, you can buy some informations to determine who is the best fighter to bet on him. Then i made a simple soccer match to bet on it, find the score and you win 5 times your bet, else 2 times if you find the outcome of the match (winner or draw). As for combat, you can buy informations to help you make your choice. Now my problem is that i have reached about 7000 lines of code, it's very too big to continue with the both language, so i must separate the french and the english to gain space. So very soon, i will release the last demo with english and i will continue the game in french and translate it in english later. _The Demo_B2 of Virtual Bébête QRcode01 QRcode02 3 May 2017 news: Ok, i changed my mind, because i don't win a lot of line. So i found a solution to use more than 9999 lines, i must use two PRG file for the game. Thanks to this, i can keep both language and do what i want. 4 May 2017. Sorry, i forgot to post the file J8BVBSP0, here the QR code: QRcode07 2 June 2017 news: The game with two PRG work fine, only 15 seconds of loading between the two. I made the save on a GRP and i'm working on the first PRG to complete it. So i'm programming the icon of the television for the moment. 3 July 2017 news: This past month, i made all the icons actions for the Bedroom, so we can use the television, the bed and the computer. The icon television have three other icon to choose, corresponding to movie, documentary and game that launch only a mini animation. The icon bed just let you to choose how many time you want to sleep. The icon computer let you to go on internet (just represented by a sentence) or to study (represented by a sentence too) or to hack various organizations like university or the bank (represented by a mini-game). Every of these icons can give you some experience for some of your statistics. 1 August 2017 news: So what's up ? I made the inventory, every items have a place on the GRP save. The icon of the ying and the yang can now be touched to get rid of negativity. I worked on the icon of the tomb stone where we can see all the bebête ascending. And now, i work on the third icon of the Garden to hunt some animal. 7 August 2017 news: Sadly my battery is out of order, so i need to buy a new one. But before i remove it, i just made the Demo_B3, so enjoy the news stuffs. _The Demo_B3 of Virtual Bébête: QRcode01 QRcode02 See you next time i have a new battery... Category:Blog posts